LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Birth
CIS Productions presents... A storyline by Officer Candy Apple Based on Sleepy Hollow, Once Upon A Time, American Horror Story & Neverwinter Online' '''''Based upon "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle" by Washinton Irving Based upon Neverwinter novels by R. A. Salvatore Previous episode: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Reunion 2 episodes left to season finale In construction Previously on LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow... (Vital dialouges only) ---- *''???: What did you see?'' *''Gar:'' I saw a enormous wave, 15 feet high, and were smashing liches and zombies. *''???: That's it. What, or who you saw, is Ollydra, the Prominent Pricess of Water. She represented sea. She saved your life while you were wandering on ocean and losing every hopes! I made this trident to honor her, and...'' Gar observed the trident again and again and the drow had used a magic to made a crab pincer on his mutilated arm. Gar looked at his new arm with awe. *''???: ...and I named it '''Drown'. I had another three artifacts made for other three elemental prophets but the masters were yet to be chosen. By the way, I have another gift for you. You do see this pincer, don't you? This, is a new arm for you, both useful and destructive. So, what would you do? I suggest you to find some more followers and form your legends! *''Gar:'' Yes, you are right! I am in need of friends! Now, I will be a leader and mentor. I will have apprentices who follow our way of water, and I shall form an organization - a religious cult! Ah, yes, and I shall name it the Cult of Crushing Wave! *''???: Good name. A reference of the sea wave's power.'' *''Gar:'' Yes, yes, the wave can send things, and it can crush things! Anyone who dare to messed with us, they messed with the sea! Ollydra, I will give my life to you. You saved my life. I will always be loyal to you! *''???:'' (satisfied) Now, Ollydra had a new servant. One completed, three to go. *''Gar:'' Wait, master... if I could call you like this... would you please tell me your name? *''???: My name is Vizeran DeVir.'' *''Gar:'' (kneeled) My lord DeVir, command me. *''Vizeran:'' There is a murderer out at large as a free man. After you build your cult, Gar, you must help me to drown him and clean his sins with water. By your magic, he must be destroyed. *''Gar:'' Tell me his name. *''Vizeran:'' (slowly) Drizzt Do'Urden. ---- Marlos wandered from one ruined estate to another for several years, until he began to receive visions leading him to a ruined monastery within the Sumber Hills. There, a hidden stairway led him to a cavern in which he found a magical war pick named '''Ironfang' imbued with the power of the primordial Ogrémoch, Prince of Evil Earth. When he claimed it, he saw his purpose with sudden clarity. Becoming a devout follower of Ogrémoch, he began gathering followers into the Cult of the Black Earth.'' This time, Vizeran DeVir did not appear in front of Marlos, but he knew everything were on his hand... ---- *''Vizeran: This is Tinderstrike. It was imbued with the power of the primordial Imix, Prince of Evil Fire. You shall see your future devotion, your master, your god. Fire is amazing, don't you think?'' *''Vanifer:'' Quite so. *''Vizeran: From then on, you will be the Prophet of Fire. The worshipping of fire shall upgrade into the worshipping... of Imix. You will have everything you wanted: wealth, fame and pride, everything you want in this world... by chaos!'' *''Vanifer:'' Then, what should I do? *(Vizeran gave her a grim look) *''Vizeran: Go to Gauntgrylm, and awaken Maegra. Make the whole Sword Coast ablaze!'' *''Vanifer: Roger that!!!'' ---- *''Dara:'' Who did I saw? *''Vizeran: Yan-C-Bin, your destinied mentor. Behold this - This is Windvane, my gift for... you. It is built to worship Yan-C-Bin.'' *''Dara: It's so magical. (looked at the spear with awe) I will worship myself to my destinied mentor, and you can be my guide towards him, Lord DeVir! *Vizeran: May I have your name, please?'' *''Dara:'' Dara Algwynenn Kalinoth. *''Vizeran: Cliché name. You must have a pair of awful parents. From then on, you will be the Prophet of Air, so you need a better name that suit you. Perhaps, I will present you a better name than Dara Algwynnen: How about maybe... Aerisi?'' *''Dara / Aerisi: (excited) YES! Thank you, sir! Now, I will have power! I will have perfection! I will have glory! I AM NOW AERISI KALINOTH, THE PROPHET OF AIR!'' *''Vizeran: Good. Now, please allow me to take you to some one you might want to meet... and I will send you a mission to build your destiny.'' ---- *''Vanifer:'' (speech) By bringing the entire Underdark under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the old city in its later years will never take root! Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked! A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law... Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms! We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without! Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: Those who challenge Imperial resolve will be destroyed! *''(Everyone except Drizzt, without noticing Vanifer's true intentions, applauded and cheered even harder. However, Drizzt found it horrid and disgusting, so he secretly left the crowd.)'' *''Drizzt:'' (thoght in panic) No, I thought wrong! Vanifer... was not the person I thought she would be! That... that is not how Gauntylgrym reborn. That... is how liberty died... with thunderous applause. ---- At the battlefield, seizing the chance given by Grace when she interfered, Ichabod used his final breath he had to fight back. After a slash like lightning, Ichabod managed to defeat Death... by slashing of his head. Now headless and powerless, Death was forced to stop. The two lied down at the same time, and their blood coming from their corpses had mixed together. *''Katrina: No! Ichabod!'' Katrina rushed to her husband to heal his wound, but it was too late. Katrina wept sadly as she watched her husband pass away, but then she had an idea. To revive Ichabod, Katrina used a special spell to preserve Ichabod's soul, since she had foreseen the second Witness shall appear 230 years later and so Ichabod will revive at that point in time. When finishing her spell, Katrina heard Ichabod whispering to her. *''Ichabod:'' Katrina... I am sorry... If we meet in our afterlife, I will cherish you... more than... ever... and fix all of this I had made... *''Katrina:'' (tears coming down her cheeks) No, Ichabod, I should apologize... I had something I haven't told you, just one... more... thing. You saw me preparing the tincture, did you not? I am telling you that I am now with... (Ichabod stopped breathing.) your child. Katrina did not speak further, as she felt that Ichabod stopped breathing. His hands was still warm and Katrina desperately grabbed it to stop it from getting cold. Even if knowing Ichabod would come back from death, the loss still hurt Katrina deeply and she looked up the sky and cried out loudly to the sky. The thunder boomed and a huge rain poured down as she shouted out. *''Katrina: ICHABOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Act 1 - Rise of Elemental Prophets Helm's Hold Spinward Rise Gauntylgrym Raven Cliff Beach Act 2 Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple